William Carter
"I'm gonna make you '''scream'. I'm gonna make you cry. Your lives will be pain...but at least your lives won't last much longer," '' -- Carter threatens the captured group William Carter is a main character and an antagonist in The Walking Dead by EDStudios. ''A former member of the Sanctuary Survivors, he was left behind by his group after putting them in danger and he vowed to make them pay. He took leadership of a clan of bandits to mercilessly tracked his old group, capturing others as slaves in the process. He serves as the primary antagonist of Season 2, with a greater presence in the second half. Overview Personality A psychopath in its purest form, Carter was apparently born a more mild-mannered, even good, kid. However, after he discovered his father brutally raping his mother, Carter transformed into his new self: an unfeeling, ruthless, psychotic animal who was devoted to his brother Harold. Carter's future as an monster was shown in the early hours of the apocalypse, when he killed a woman who was asking for help, thus acquiring his deadly sword and shotgun. As Harold's brother, William Carter was accepted into the Sanctuary Safe-Zone, where he was forced to alongside not only his brother, but his brother's friends: Sandra, George Gareth and Drew Stanton, a man who Carter quickly grew to despise. Despite his almost irrational mind and thinking process, Carter is shown to be resourceful and appreciates the sentiment of 'safety in numbers'. Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about Carter's life before the apocalypse, other than, as a child, he walked in on his father brutally raping his mother. This changed Carter forever, transforming him into a psychotic animal killer who made enemies of most of the people he met. The only person he seemed to hold any love or respect for was his older brother Harold; he could tolerate others, but quickly grew to hate Harold's best friend Drew Stanton. Post-Apocalypse 'A New Day' Season 2 'What We Have Lost' 'Along A Lonely Road' 'An Iron Fist' 'In Harm's Way' 'What We Deserve' Death Killed by: * Himself ''(indirectly caused) * Harry Edwards (alive) * Drew Stanton (before reanimation) With the group's ambush successful, Carter goes crazy, firing randomly with his shotgun until it runs out of ammo. In his subsequent fight with Edwards, he is powerless to prevent his enemy from hacking his collarbone to pieces. Killed Victims * Harold Carter (before reanimation) * Shervo * Mark Watson (alive) * George Gareth (alive) * Dylan (assumed, off-screen) * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Drew Stanton "I spent months defending you. And this is how you repaid me. Now you're gonna pay. A lurker is gonna eat good tonight," Drew and Carter had a poor relationship; they disliked one another before the outbreak and grew to despise each other in the post-apocalypse, becoming bitter enemies. Trivia * He is the only primary antagonist to feature in just one season and appear in all the episodes of that season. * He is the first of six wearers of the Mask of Death, preceded by Wade Boxer and followed by Francis, Joseph, Gaunter O'Kyle and Lawrence Carter. ** Although the Crow did not wear the mask, he fashioned his own mask from its fragments. Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Carter's Bandits Category:Antagonists Category:Group Leaders Category:Main Characters Category:Carter Family